


Wedding Dress

by MelyndaR



Series: Fly to Hope [1]
Category: Agent Carter (Marvel Short Film), Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Triad Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: Peggy endures the agony of wedding dress shopping, only to arrive at the day that leads her to believe it might've all been worth it.





	1. Chapter 1

Peggy had long ago gotten over feeling out of place alongside the established primer couple that were Edwin and Ana, but right this second she felt more out of place then she ever had, even with one of them on either side of her.

She looked around the room, muttering from between gritted teeth, “This place is a nightmare.”

“It’s a wedding dress shop, dear,” Ana answered patiently. “Hardly a nightmare. Really, it’s a luxury, thanks to Mr. Stark. Most people have to make their own wedding dresses, you know.”

Peggy did know, and she would’ve _much_ rather Ana had made their dresses instead, tailor that she was. This place was giving her flashbacks… and possibly hives. Looking around at the lacy, silky, and beaded dresses, all she could think about was her long ago, incredibly-disastrous engagement to Fred and Tom, two well-meaning, traditional soldiers who – in retrospect – would’ve made her terribly miserable.

Peggy suppressed a shudder, glancing around again in hopes of spotting a convenient exit. But the tiny, exclusive boutique’s only exit was the way through which they’d come in; there would be no getting through there without Ana noticing. Yes, this place was definitely a nightmare.

Ana wandered off to look at a nearby dress, and Edwin remained at the doorway with Peggy. He had been informed that men were allowed no further then where he was now, and Peggy, frankly, felt no real need to venture further in to begin with. Seeing that there was something more to her remark about “nightmares,” Edwin slipped his hand over hers, ticking an eyebrow upwards to wordlessly ask if she was all right.

Peggy nodded, granting him a weary smile. “I’ll tell you later, sweetheart,” she promised, giving him a peck on the cheek in parting despite the fact that she didn’t want to see him go. Ana was excited about the wedding dress shopping, and there was no reason to take away from that; for Ana, Peggy could endure this endeavor… and all the other recent wedding-planning that had taken over their every spare moment.

She would endure, and then this wedding-planning phase would be a thing of the past, and she would be married to Edwin and Ana, and it would be worth it.

Peggy reminded herself of this as Ana called, “Oooh, Peggy, come look at this!”

Turning from watching Edwin walk out to face Ana’s brilliant smile, Peggy grinned despite herself. Fine, this wedding business was a nightmare steeping in more old-fashioned traditions and bolts of lace then Peggy cared to count, but if it made all three of them happy in the end, then she was willing to call it worthwhile.


	2. Chapter 2

_The wedding dress shopping had definitely been worth it,_ Peggy thought to herself, catching her first sight of Ana in her dress. Edwin was standing beside Ana at the end of the aisle that had been created on Howard’s private golf course for just this occasion. And there was Peggy, finally walking down the aisle towards her primer couple on their wedding day.

Peggy had decided many things in the past months of wedding planning, most of them insignificant and otherwise useless.

She had decided that while she loved cake, there was such a thing as too much of it. That had been on the day when Edwin had baked a small army of cupcakes; they had cut them three ways, and that had been their version of cake tasting. They had ate until they were stuffed and giddy with sugar, and Peggy’s stomach had ached within a couple of hours.

But looking at the couple at the end of the aisle, she knew that small pain, and every other one that they would endure together from here on out, was worth it.

She had decided that she didn’t like the scent of magnolias, and that red roses were a touch too dark even for her on this occasion. Ana had wanted light yellow roses in their bouquets instead. Edwin had suggested yellow roses rimmed with red, and they had compromised on exactly that – one of the many compromises that a future with her two favorite people would entail.

The other, and perhaps, bigger compromise that they’d discussed during the wedding-planning process was where exactly the event would take place. Edwin had fought for a proper church wedding, where more than once Peggy had taken to begging for them to simply go down to the courthouse and get it _done_ , who cared about the pomp and circumstance of it?

Edwin and Ana cared about the pomp and circumstance of it, that’s who – and ultimately, upon hearing their long conversation on the topic, it was Howard who had suggested the compromise that led them to their current moment here, at a decorated golf course with their friends gathered round a temporarily-constructed gazebo. And while Peggy did appreciate the presence of her closest friends and family members – she, Edwin, and Ana all had few enough of those, heaven knew – she couldn’t say she was even seeing them right now. Instead, her mind and eyes were entirely taken up by her very-soon-to-be spouses.

She looked at each of their faces, her smile broadening even further to match theirs’ at the sight of _her_ , Peggy had never been more certain that all of the awful wedding planning was worth it. If necessary, she would even do it all over again, but she was terribly thankful that she had every intention of spending the rest of her life with Edwin and Ana, because worth it or not, she didn’t exactly _relish_ the idea of further wedding planning. She was just thrilled to have this moment and their wedding finally here and happening now.

 


End file.
